


Мистер и миссис...

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Handmade, M/M, Photoset, cross-dressing, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, garden, neko! Bucky, neko! Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: А что, если в неко мире встретились уже взрослыми кот Баки (который шифруется под кису, ибо в маскировочном костюме удобно прятать оружие) и кот Стив...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Мистер и миссис...

**Author's Note:**

> Одежда для кукол авторская.

еще фото
    


End file.
